fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 196
Sin and Sacrifice is the 196th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 21st episode of the 2014 series. Jellal and Erza are saved from Millianna's wrath when Ultear comes to their aid, explaining to the woman that she is the evil behind the Tower of Heaven incident. With the Mages of Fiore struggling against the attacking Dragons and hatchlings and neither Natsu nor Future Rogue gaining an advantage in their fight, many people begin to feel doubtful about surviving the war. Concurrently, Gray falls to one of Motherglare's minions protecting Juvia, and Ultear decides she no longer deserves to live after the darkness she has brought to those around her. Summary Having found Erza and Jellal together in the ruins of Crocus, a furious Millianna vows to kill Jellal in revenge for everything he did in the Tower of Heaven, despite Erza's protests that she is wrong in her course of action. Suddenly though, the trio is approached by Ultear, who explains to a confused Millianna that she was the one responsible for possessing Jellal, Simon's death, and everything that occurred in their childhood, as she is evil at heart. Telling them to focus on the enemy at hand, Ultear walks off as Jellal and Millianna question the madness of everything that has occurred, and a hiding Kagura sheaths her sword. Ultear manages to get away from the group, and, once alone, falls to her knees, recalling how she was prepared to take Rogue's innocent life as she questions her own morality. Rogue himself is also deep in despair, still shocked that it is his future self who is causing the current mayhem. From the ground, he hears Sting calling out to him and turns to see his partner rushing his way, Scissor Runner just behind him. Yelling at Rogue for spacing out, Sting tells his friend that they will work together to take out the enemy. With the duo standing back to back prepared to fight, Rogue consoles himself with the knowledge that, with Sting by his side, he will never truly fall to darkness. Concurrently, around Crocus, different groups of Mages from Fiore's guilds battle Motherglare's minions, struggling against the sheer number that are moving through the town. At the same time, Cobra continues to strain against his Dragon enemy, with his attacks doing little damage and his energy slowly waning. Above the chaos, Natsu and Future Rogue also continue their battle, the two Dragon Slayers refusing to back down. As Ultear continues to mule over the fact that her sins haven't been erased, and that she is still a human who is dark at heart, Lucy searches for someone to help her with the information she has obtained from her future-self's diary. Becoming surrounded by Motherglare's minions, she is hastily saved by Flare, as, simultaneously, Laxus rushes to the aid of Mirajane and Wendy, helping them to fight Zirconis. With Levy and Kinana helping with the evacuation of the townspeople, those on the battlefield continue to find trouble at the hands of the Dragons and the smaller Dragon hatchlings. Happy, flying through the chaos, manages to find Romeo, Macao and Wakaba, though the group refuse the Exceed's help, stating that they are fine to continue on unaided like everyone else. In another part of the battlefield, Meredy runs to Juvia's side, concerned as she has been separated from Ultear. Juvia tells the girl that she has not seen her guildmate, with the two failing to realize that a minion that has appeared behind them. Both are shoved to the ground and barely saved by Gray, who rushes in with Lyon to their aid, the men yelling at them for not paying attention to what is happening. Juvia apologizes, but then becomes flustered when Gray says he needs to tell her something; despite Gray saying it's nothing important, the rain woman is convinced it is a love confession. However, before Gray can speak him mind, Lyon screams Juvia's name, the two realizing that a minion has appeared behind them, and has fired a laser straight at Juvia. The water Mage stands in shock, unable to dodge, but is shoved aside at the last second by Gray, who takes the attack in her place. As Juvia stares on in horror, Gray is shot multiple times and collapses to the ground, unmoving. Still on the ground amongst the ruins of the city, Ultear comes to the conclusion that she no longer deserves to live. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Rogue Cheney vs. Levia (concluded) *Sting Eucliffe vs. Scissor Runner (concluded) *Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Scissor Runner & Levia (started) *Cobra vs. Rock Dragon *Natsu Dragneel & Atlas Flame vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) & Motherglare *Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Zirconis (started) *Gajeel Redfox vs. Dark Dragon *Erza Scarlet & Jellal Fernandes vs. Motherglare's Hatchlings Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Possession Magic * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Pāpuru Furea}} * * * |Ēra}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** |Bīsuto Sōru}} Spells used * |Sunō Taigā}} * |Aisu Kyanon}} * |Furīzu Ransā}} * |Sunō Doragon}} * |Shīrudo}} *Smoke Crush *Poison Dragon's Sharp Horn * |Bīsuto Sōru}} * Abilities used *Flight *Swordsmanship *Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型 Nukanu Tachi no Kata) *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons used * Items used *Orb Manga & Anime Differences *The following scenes are present only in the anime: **Ultear's flashback of controlling Jellal. **Lyon's and Gray's fight against Motherglare's Hatchlings. **The supplemental fight between Wakaba, Romeo, Macao and the Hatchlings. **The additional fight of Cobra and the Rock Dragon. **Natsu and Future Rogue's additional fight scenes. **The scene where Lucy is saved by Flare. **The battle scene of Laxus and Zirconis. **Erza and Jellal's battle against the Hatchlings. **The scene of Jet and Droy getting attacked by the Hatchlings. **The scene where the Royal Army protects Princess Hisui. **Happy's search for other guild members. **The additional fight between Levy, Elfman and the Hatchlings. **Gajeel's fight against the Dark Dragon. *In the anime, Ultear falls down and gets up, whereas such thing in the manga doesn't happen. Navigation Category:Episodes